Lying, Cheating, and Romance
by greengleek6
Summary: Season 2  Rachel still loves Finn but won't admit it. Finn doesn't have the same feelings for her but yet for Quinn. During all this Quinn has feelings for both Finn and Puck and is testing them both out... at the same time.
1. Finn in the Middle

I'm on my way to glee club ready to sing my tribute to Barbra Streisand, when I meet up with Finn in the hallway. We are obviously both going to glee club but being so stupid I say, "Oh, hi Finn. Are you going to Glee club?"

Finn says in response, "Yeah I am. I'm ready to do my tribute to John Travolta." Oh Finn, how did I ever let you go? Oh yeah I made out with your best friend.

"Excellent choice. As you might have guessed, I'm doing a tribute to Barbra Streisand."

"I kind of figured you would, knowing you."

We get into the Choir room. I take my seat and volunteer to go first.

When I am singing, I notice Finn smiling at me. God, I want him back, bad. I don't know what to say to him. I can't just go up to him and say,_ "Finn I still love you take me back!"_ That would be stupid. I already tried the kissing booth and the winter wonderland _and_ also going to get the Christmas tree, they didn't work. And now that Quinn is back on the market he's already going after her.

Finn is up to sing now. I am so afraid that I will start crying when he starts singing. He is so amazing. I'm so stupid Puck? Sure we had a thing once, but it was over and yet I still did it. My stupid jealousy. I am always jealous, or trying to make someone else. Listeneing to him sing was like heaven. I am tearing up now. I have to leave. I run to the bathroom crying. Before I know it, Finn has my arm. I am sobbing now.

I say to him, "Finn I'm so sor-," I stop myself when I realize I'm doing exactly what I didn't want to do."I mean um why did you follow me?"

Finn let go of my arm. Then he says to me,"Cause I care about you, sure we broke up and all but where still friends. Now, why are you crying, Rachel?"

I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. "I'm just not feeling good, thanks following me out Finn; I'm gonna go home now."

"Oh ok Rach, I hope you feel better."

C'mon Finn, what were you thinking, following Rachel out when Quinn was right there. If I want her back I gotta impress her.

There she is. "Oh, hey Quinn, um how ya doing?"

"What do you want Finn?" witha sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Hahahahahahaha," I stopped when I relized she wasn't laughing. God, I look like a dork. "Ahem... I don't want anything... right now. I just want to talk you know?"

"Um, ok Finn I have to get to Cherrio's practice, so maybe later, ok?"

"Alright, see you later then."

"Um yeah, later."

Alright! So I lied to Finn! I am not going to Cherrio's practice. I'm actually going to '_talk'_ to Puck, O.K. so not talk but whatever. Sure he knocked me up last year, but hey he did a pretty good damn job! Oh, what am I about Finn, he is so good to me. but Puck, mmmm different story. There both so different but I love them both. Hey wait, I've cheated before... right? I'll just do it again, just test them both. Of course Puck will know because well he won't care, and he needs to know because Finn and him are best friends. Yes! That's it!

"Hey Puck."

"Sup babe, ready to get it on?"

"Not this time. Just wait."

"C'mon, I am so good at it though. You do remember-"

Quinn interupted Puck. "Of course I remember. I gave birth to the child..."

"Oh yeah your baby bump was so fricken huge."

"Yes! I remember Puck. Now if you want to make this work, then make it work. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Ok, fine. But this won't last long, you know I like to have fun."

"You got me knocked up... I think I know."


	2. Got to Think

**So sorry guys! I didnt figure out how to update this till now! soooooooo sorry!**

I want to talk to Finn but of course I can't. I know that it will ruin the friendship that we already have. Sure I_hate_being just friends we were so much more then that but of course my jealousy had to mess it up! I think that I'm getting what I want but, really I am just screwing myself over. I do really need to work on that.

I saw Quinn walking down the hallway hand in hand with Puck yesterday I wasn't surprised. Quinn needed someone. I'm Kind of happy for her. Oh, there she is now.

"Hey Quinn."

"What do could you possibly want Berry?"

"Oh, I don't want anything I wanted to _say _that I am happy for you and Puck. I think its great that-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Puck walk down the hallway yesterday, hand in hand. There is nothing going on?"

"Berry, you're absolutely blind. Nothing is happening between us. I have to go to Cheerios."

"Um, but Quinn you're not on the Cheerios anymore."

"Ok fine. Whatever, I'm going somewhere else then. See you in glee club."

I lied again so what? Besides Berry figured it out, Finn was too dumb not to know that I am not on the Cheerios anymore. He so cute yet, so stupid. I am really on my way to see Finn, right now. I am going to talk to him but, he doesn't know I am coming. So, he probably hasn't thought of any cheesy pick up lines or jokes.

"Hey Finn, Can we talk?"

"Oh, wow! Hey Quinn, didn't know you were coming to see me, ha-ha." See I knew it, wasn't prepared to see me.

"C'mon Finn. No cheesy jokes. So can we talk?"

"Ahem, Sorry about that. We can talk."

"Alright, then listen. I know you like me-"he interrupted," What?"

"Shut up Finn I know."

"K, fine you caught me. I do."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Oh! Um, I mean oh. That's cool."

"The point is I like you to. Do you want to come over later?"

"Yeah. That would be pretty cool.

"Good, see you later. Text me."

"Ok, and um Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say you were going to Cheerios practice yesterday? You're not on the Cheerios."

"Oh. Um right. Ha-ha. I um, had a Cheerios, um meeting."

"You guys have meetings? In the off season?"

"Yeah! You know Miss Sylvester, psycho. "

"Right. Yeah. Well, bye Quinn."

"Bye Finn."

Ok that was awkward. It seems like Miss Sylvester has really gone crazy! Ha-ha. I can't believe it! I am going out with Quinn Fabray! God she is so amazing. So what if she had a baby and another man was the father and she didn't tell me. Whatever! Wait, wait, I broke up with Rachel for just attempting and failing to hook up with Puck. And I loved her! Am I thinking? She said she doesn't have feelings for me anymore and is working on her becoming a star. But is she serious? I have to talk to her.

**Ok guys! So you have to review or else I won't update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I got super distracted! Please leave reviews!**

"Rachel!" I shouted down the hallway. I NEED to talk to her. I run down the hall trying to catch her.

"Hi Finn, it's so nice to talk to you."

"Yeah, it actually is. I really need to talk to you."

"Oh, about what?"

"Um, you know how you told me that you don't have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I remember all our conversations together."

"What?"

"I um huh uhm."

"Rachel, give it up."

"There is nothing to give up, Finn! I mean, I have to go."

"Rachel! Text me!"

Oh, God! How… how… HOW? I just don't understand, I am trying to make it so unnoticeable that I like Finn. He is so good at figuring people out. I see Kurt in the hallway, the only other person that liked Finn when he was with Quinn.

"Kurt!" I gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Oh Rachel! I feel like we haven't talked in a millennium."

"Haha. You are so right. I need your Finn advice."

"Oh, Darling! What are you getting yourself into this time? I thought you were done with Finn."

"Kurt, but you don't understand. I love him."

"Oh well, just tell him that. Tell him how you feel. Don't hide it from him."

"Ok."

Finn rang my doorbell. I answered. I will admit I looked pretty hot. So of course, Finn's jaw dropped. I stepped in closer to him, close enough for me to kiss him. I had a sexy looked on my face and I closed his mouth. I didn't step away. I reached out and touched his hand, signaling for him to hold my hand. He grabbed my hand, and I whispered in his ear,

"Come to my room."

"Uh huh." He looked like a sick puppy.

I lay on my bed, and stretched out my arms and curled up my legs. He was obviously turned on. I signaled him to come over. Of course, he did. He lay down next to me. We made out for about fifteen minutes.

And then I said,

"I love you Finn. And I never stopped."

**Ok guys! I really hope you liked this chapter! I hope you review and favorite!**


End file.
